


Playlist of You

by FireHeartAW



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Falling In Love, Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Growing Up Together, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Hinata Shouyou, Pre to Post timeskip, fanon too, soft and warm, tsukkiyama if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireHeartAW/pseuds/FireHeartAW
Summary: Hinata’s life has always been a series of unforgettable moments, memories that have kept him pushing forward to his next goal. For years the moments were all centered on volleyball, how he wanted to see the view from the top with his invisible wings. His favorite way to remember a moment is to attribute a song to it, so that anytime he listens to that song he would be able to relive the moment. However, one day he noticed that the subject of the songs stopped being solely about his goals and volleyball, and were suddenly about a person.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 30
Kudos: 103





	Playlist of You

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I would like to say a huge thank you to my lovely beta reader [Deen](https://twitter.com/burnthisoka)
> 
> Second, if you'd like to listen to any of these songs you can find them on my [Kagehina Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/39synO27QhGeQgcmYQipaO?si=ZYRwO4KJQWWe1OY0nQzx7Q)
> 
> I hope you enjoy all these fluffy Kagehina moments as much as I enjoyed writing them!

Hinata’s life has always been a series of unforgettable moments, memories that have kept him pushing forward to his next goal. For years the moments were all centered on volleyball, how he wanted to see the view from the top with his invisible wings. He could recall even the tiniest details of each memory, what the weather was like, what he was wearing and who he was with.

His favorite way to remember a moment is to attribute a song to it, so that anytime he listens to that song he would be able to relive the moment. One of his favorite moments comes back to him when _Shut Up and Dance_ by WALK THE MOON comes on shuffle, and it sends him back to a moment in the backyard with his sister when they were supposed to be practicing getting familiar with the ball, but ended up having a dance party instead. The warm laughter between the two of them still brings him joy to this day.

Soon enough he’s developed a playlist in his mind of the moments he cherishes the most, ready to dive back into a memory if a specific song ever came on. However, one day he noticed that the subject of the songs stopped being solely about his goals and volleyball, and were suddenly about a person. These are the small moments in which he fell in love with Kageyama Tobio, and the memories behind them.

******

  * _Talk Too Much_ by COIN



“You know I talk too much (too much)

Honey, come put your lips on mine

And shut me up (shut me up)

We could blame it all on human nature”

Hinata is pretty sure he’s heard almost everyone on the team tell him to shut up at one point. So far the only person who hasn’t told him to shut up is Bakageyama, which is somewhat normal considering his favorite insult is to call him a dumbass anyways. It’s a game day and the whole team is packing into the bus sitting in the usual pairs. Tsukishima already has his headphones on, so clearly it isn’t business hours right now, but Yamaguchi never seems to mind as they settle into calm silence. Hinata is full of energy though, practically buzzing in the seat next to Kageyama. Kageyama looks mildly irritated, but Hinata knows that’s just his face anyways. Before Kageyama locks into his Calmgeyama mode, Hinata needs to ask some questions,

“Oi Kageyama, can we do the new quick today?”

“If you’re doing good enough, sure, but I will be the judge of that,” Kageyama says with a hint of his royal demeanor.

“Ohhh so you’re going to be keeping an eye on me Kageyama-kun?” Hinata quips, dragging out the “un” of kun.

“It’s literally my job as the setter to know how you’re doing, so of course I’m going to keep an eye on you,” he states so matter-of-factly.

“I will play as well as I always do Bakageyama, just toss to me and I’ll be there.”

“Will you just shut up already, I know what’s best for the team,” Kageyama spits out.

“If you’re going to act like the King, why don’t you _make_ a poor peasant like me shut up.”

Hinata braces for the incoming “Boke Hinata Boke,” but he steals a glance at his teammate and finds blush creeping onto Kageyama’s cheeks.

Oh _._

_Oh._

It seems like it’s silently agreed upon that they’re just not going to talk for the rest of the bus ride, and Hinata is suddenly having one of his pre-match stomach aches; except this time, it’s not an ache, and it’s not from nerves.

  * _head first_ by Christian French



“Catching my attention like I never would have thought

I try to comprehend it but I knew it from the start

You work a little differently than anyone I've ever known

Hopeless little moments got me chasing you for miles

I open up the window just to see if you're around

I'm wishing I could show you all these feelings that I felt, whoa”

It’s a brisk morning before practice and Hinata is squatting and out of breath after racing Kageyama to the club room. Wispy clouds blow above them as labored breaths from both him and Kageyama become a part of the atmosphere.

“I beat you,” Hinata defends before Kageyama has fully caught his breath.

“That makes it 65 to 59.”

“I’m still winning dumbass,” Kageyama taunts, “good luck catching up.”

Then Hinata is standing, his eyes determined as he steps in front of Kageyama, feeling taller purely from confidence.

“I will catch up. Don’t doubt that one day I will beat you.”

“What are you gonna do, follow me? What if that means taking on all of Japan, or the World?”

“Yeah Kageyama, I will follow you until I’m the strongest one on the court.”

Just as Hinata is sure he made himself clear that he will meet Kageyama at every step, Kageyama shocks him.

“We can get there together; with me as your setter we’re unstoppable.”

It’s so matter of fact and simple that Hinata can only help but nod briefly. Internally he can’t help but flashback to all of those year’s practicing alone, and now Kageyama just calmly states that he’s “his setter.” He needs a moment to stop his overactive heart, certain it’s still from the racing they did to get here, but it’s his thoughts that betray him. _I will follow you anywhere, across Japan, across oceans, to the top...together._

And Kageyama is looking at him, right into his brown eyes, making sure that Hinata realizes it’s not just a statement: it’s a promise.

  * _Hypnotised_ by Years & Years



“Surround me, body and soul

Pull me into your glow, make me blush

Unbound me, spin me in gold

As the story unfolds in your touch

Ooh ooh ooh ooh

Who can breathe me into life?

Ooh ooh ooh ooh

Just one more look at you

My heart has been hypnotized”

Meeting up at the Karasuno gym in the mornings before school starts is an unspoken agreement between Hinata and Kageyama. It was clear from their first year that volleyball was everything to them, so why wouldn’t they practice in every spare moment they had? This morning, however, Hinata is late, so he parks his bike in its usual resting place as fast as he can and runs over to the gym, the familiar sounds of a volleyball hitting the court greet his ears.

Walking under the balconies connecting the gym to the school, he can already see Kageyama’s shadow stretched out on the court as dewy morning light pours in through the windows with a golden glow. Without announcing his presence yet, he just watches as Kageyama tosses the ball up into the air for a powerful serve, but gets distracted seeing how much the soft morning light loves him. Casting him alight, it accentuates all of his beautiful features as he soars through the air, ultimately smacking the ball across the court. Hinata is hypnotised, rendered fully speechless even, from seeing the little orbs of dust dance around Kageyama’s shoulders as he returns to the back of the line to do another serve.

“Oi Hinata, you’re late!”

“Hinata….hello earth to dumbass?”

Hinata is still standing at the entrance to the court, feet heavy as if they are glued to the floor. When he looks up, Kageyama is just one step away from him, his blue eyes piercing and a million questions seemingly swimming behind them.

All Hinata can manage is: “You know Kageyama...you’re really beautiful.”

Finally it spills out of him. Hinata has always been a courageous person, but admitting that to his best friend of three years has always been more frightening than hitting Kageyama in the back of the head with a serve. Kageyama isn’t saying anything, and Hinata is terrified he just ruined everything they had, that is if they even had anything in the first place.

“Uhh can you just forget that I said that,” Hinata says with his hand on the back of his head, too scared to make eye contact again. Hinata just looks at the floor – _please this moment needs to just end_ – but then Kageyama’s feet come into view much closer than he was before. Now he looks up, and Kageyama is inches away from him.

“I don’t want to forget.”

Hinata is pretty sure the world stops spinning. He’s thankful that gravity is holding him here at this moment, but then he feels fingers wrapping around his arm and Kageyama is pulling him towards the court.

 _You know I’m falling in love with you don’t you,_ Hinata thinks, and then Kageyama looks over his shoulder at him with one of the softest smiles he’s ever seen as if to say... _I know._

  * _Strawberries & Cigarettes _by Troye Sivan



“But we couldn't go very far

'Cause you locked your keys in your car

So you sat and stared at my lips

And I could already feel your kiss”

It’s strange looking out into Miyagi knowing that this view is limited now that they’re almost done with their third year. Most of the team has already gone home, happy to be back home after another good run at Nationals. Hinata is standing where he once stood with Kageyama in front of Karasuno, a previous promise of winning lingering in the night air between the two of them. This time they’re joined by their closest teammates and it seems they’re also comfortable with the heavy silence. Looking back, Hinata finds it funny to see how they all get along so well now. To think that he’d be standing next to Tsukishima and Kageyama with no one fighting; it’s almost as amazing as making it to Nationals three years in a row.

“Well I guess we should go home, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi says softly, and Tsukki throws an arm over Yamaguchi’s shoulder as they start to make their way home. Before they’re out of sight, Tsukki turns to him and Kageyama, offering a gentle and silent nod of appreciation.

Hinata feels warm inside, probably _gwah_ if he had to explain it, as the night sky twinkles above them, waiting in anticipation of another promise with fist bumps to seal the deal.

“You know I was right about you being the strongest decoy,” Kageyama defends.

“Yea, I guess I can admit you’re right...but I wouldn’t have been able to do it without you.”

“Hinata, you became that strong all on your own.”

“I mean sure, but I’ve had enough people tell me that I’d be nothing without you, so I just need to prove them wrong,” Hinata says, looking up at the sky almost in declaration of another battle against the universe.

“I know you will, and I’ll be waiting for you.”

Hinata starts beaming at him, eyes closed in pure bliss as he recollects the promise they made all those years ago.

“I mean it, you’re my partner.”

Hinata opens his eyes to make sure he heard Kageyama right.

The night sky is reflecting off his inky hair as he also looks up towards the constellations, the hint of a smile on the edge of his lips, and Hinata can’t take his eyes off of him.

“And you’re my best friend.” Kageyama’s blue eyes gaze over at Hinata to find tears going down his blushing cheeks.

“I’m sorry I just…” Hinata trails off, and Kageyama is waiting for him to finish. “I’m going to miss this,” he gestures to the school behind them, “and playing volleyball with our team, and I’m going to miss you, Kageyama!” His voice is raised, higher in pitch as tears continue to stream down his cheeks, but then Kageyama is raising his hand and Hinata is bracing for those setter fingers to grab the top of his head like he always does.

But then Hinata feels those familiar fingers graze his cheek, a palm resting under his chin, and he looks up through his tears.

“I’m going to miss you too, Hinata,” Kageyama says, wiping his tears away. “But you know I’m always going to be right here,” he promises, placing his left hand on Hinata’s trembling chest.

Hinata can’t hold it in any longer and the three year dam breaks.

“I love you, Kageyama,” Hinata confesses.

“I know **Shoyo** , I know.”

Kageyama doesn’t have to say it back directly because he’s tilting Hinata’s chin up, he’s closing the distance between them, and then it’s as if the world takes a breath, and even the stars start to shine a bit brighter. Time stands still as Kageyama closes his eyes and brings his lips gently to Hinata’s, and all the years of longing hit Hinata at once as he responds with fervor. And so another promise is set this evening as they kissed under the stars, years of friendship glistening behind them.

  * _Safe_ by BANNERS



“No city, no spaces, no oceans can stand between us

When it gets heavy, sometimes I've got doubts

And I'm just trying keep these shadows out

I've been thinking myself to death

You're calling me home like a ship that got wrecked”

The sounds of a bustling airport surround Hinata as he walks to the check in counter. He’s always been one to take leaps of faith, and moving down to Brazil for two years might be the biggest one he’s ever going to take. There’s no time for doubts now; he has promises to uphold and judgements to beat. He’s not alone while he’s checking in – his parents and sister are here, but so are Kageyama, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Yachi, just like they have been through every adventure Hinata has had in the last three years. Hinata is trying to go as slow as he can, desperately holding onto these last moments he’ll have with his family and friends before he goes past security. His mom and Natsu are crying already, and Yachi looks like she’s on the edge too.

“You guys are going to make me cry! It’s not like I’m disappearing forever, you can always call or text me you know…” he assures them, but Hinata’s mom is throwing her arms around him, sobs wracking her petite frame.

“Good luck Hinata!! We can’t wait to see what crazy things you’ve learned when you come back,” Yachi says, struggling to hold her own tears back.

“Finally, I will have some peace and quiet,” Tsukki goads with a smile. They’re past the point of this being insulting, so Hinata just smiles back.

Yamaguchi just rolls his eyes with a kind smile. “We will be here when you’re back!”

It seems everyone knows that Hinata saying goodbye to Kageyama is much more personal as they back away a bit, giving them some privacy. Kageyama reaches out gently and pulls him into a hug.

“I’ll be waiting for you to stand on the court with me again.”

In homage to their usual antics Hinata cracks back, “I’m going to beat you when I come back.”

Kageyama laughs with Hinata against his chest, “Good luck dumbass,” and gently kisses the top of his head. Despite everything in his body telling him not too, Hinata steps back and smiles up at Kageyama.

“See you later, Kageyama!”

“Yea, see you later.”

Hinata turns, unable to look behind him in fear that if he does he really will stay in Japan, and heads for security. He gets to his gate and patiently waits for his flight, prepping playlists and movies to watch for the long haul. He knows he’s just keeping himself busy, distractions to keep his mind at bay while still on the ground in his home country.

The flight attendant calls for his boarding group, and then he’s past the threshold of the plane in his seat, the weight of this decision sitting heavily on his shoulders. As if someone could sense it, he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket.

[Kageyama]: you better practice a lot. I’m not going to hold back.

[Hinata]: as if I would ever ask you to hold back! >:( 

[Kageyama]: Good, my serve will be even harder for you to receive.

[Hinata]: and my dogs will be better bakageyama XD

[Hinata]: digs** stupid phone

Hinata knows what Kageyama is doing by texting him. He’s never been a big texter so this is a welcome distraction from the thought of what he’s leaving behind. Right on cue, the flight attendants make the announcement to turn all electronics off or on airplane mode. Hinata can feel his heart beating faster, both in anticipation of what’s to come and what he’s leaving behind. Time to get some last messages out before he switches to airplane mode for the next 23 hours.

[Hinata]: I have to go now. I’ll text you when I land. Miss you.

[Kageyama]: you’ve never been scared of anything don't forget that. I’ll be looking out for your text. Miss you 2.

[Hinata]: mmk bye <3 you

He turns his phone on airplane mode before Kageyama has a chance to respond, not sure he could handle seeing a response that would make him want to run back to Kageyama’s arms. So Hinata leans back in his seat, puts his headphones in and hits shuffle on Spotify, and as they fly over the ocean lyrics that remind him of home and of a specific blue eyed boy lull him to sleep.

  * _Infinity_ by Jaymes Young



“Oh, darling, my soul

You know it aches for yours

And you've been filling this hole, since you were born, oh

'Cause you're the reason I believe in fate

You're my paradise

And I'll do anything to be your love, or be your sacrifice”

Hinata slumps to the floor in the corner of his apartment bedroom. The sounds of sleepless Rio reverberate off his walls and Hinata is exhausted after another day of beach volleyball and his part time delivery job. Now walletless, due to him dropping it somewhere along his route, he can’t help but miss home since Natsu had given it to him. Hinata taps his phone screen, the bright led display showing him and his friends as third years, a little piece of home with him wherever he goes.

However, his most important piece of home happens to be in Rio, playing on the Japanese National team in the Olympics. Hinata had seen him on one of the restaurant TVs he had passed along his route. Kageyama, as calm as ever, was up to serve, and Hinata had biked away before the ball had hit the other side of the court, confident that it would be a no touch ace. So the man he’s in love with is in the same city as him, following their dreams, and probably can’t come see him. Although, he did text him his address just in case, since any chance of him sneaking into the Olympic village would result in a visit to the local prison.

Hours have passed and Hinata is laying on his bed in the dark, mindlessly scrolling through social media. Of course all the volleyball accounts he follows are posting about Kageyama and he finds himself staring at those photos longer than any other posts in his feed. An intense summer rainfall is now pattering against his window, loud knocks of something outside probably blown by the wind hitting the outer walls of the apartment. Except, Hinata looks outside and there isn’t a strong enough gust to cause such a rhythmic knock.

_He couldn’t be._

Hinata springs from his bed, the excitement of the possibility of Kageyama actually being here making his body feel like it’s vibrating. He’s almost scared to open his door, afraid that no one will be on the other side. With a shaky hand he turns the knob and there he is, all 6’2” of him towering over Hinata, soaking wet. Kageyama looks mildly annoyed with the rain, but Hinata watches him slowly look him up and down, eyeing his new muscles and scattered freckles. This lights a hunger in Hinata, one that’s been lingering for years and stirring since he moved away from Japan.

“You’re here..”

“Yea, I’m here dumbass, now can you let me in?”

There's the Kageyama he knows. He backs away from the door to let him in. Kageyama isn’t much of a talker, and it looks like he’s struggling to say something about Hinata’s place, but it’s just been so long that Hinata can’t help but throw himself at him.

Arms wrapping around his much wider chest, the familiarity of it all hits Hinata like a serve to the back of the head. Hinata releases Kageyama a bit just to make sure he really is here, in his apartment, across the globe in Rio of all places. Then subconsciously he reaches his hands to the bottom of Kageyama’s jacket. Pure instinct drives him to pull it off for him since he’s probably cold from the rain. Kageyama is bending down, getting more into Hinata’s face to give him the access to do so and Hinata’s eyes settle onto Kageyama’s lips.

“...‘Yama,” Hinata urges.

“God dammit Hinata,” Kageyama growls back, and then he is lifting Hinata up. His legs wrap around Kageyama’s waist as their lips crash together and Hinata’s body is set on fire everywhere those perfect hands are touching him, all tongues and teeth devouring each other as Kageyama pins them up against the living room wall.

“Bedroom,” Kageyama commands.

“Ba...mmm–back left.” Hinata is barely able to speak as Kageyama continues to claim his mouth. Kageyama collides with obstacles in Hinata’s apartment, but Hinata could care less that he’s probably going to be bruised tomorrow, both from the collisions and the mouth that is now on his neck.

Kageyama throws Hinata on his bed, smirking down at him as he peels his wet shirt off. Hinata is going insane. He’s never seen this look in Kageyama’s eyes before and he wants to drown in it. Kageyama arches over Hinata, hands on either side of his body as he brings his lips back down on Hinata’s, nipping at his bottom lip with a growl. Hinata can’t take it anymore, and he wraps his legs around Kageyama’s thighs and pulls him down onto him, unable to be without the friction.

“Tell me what you want,” Kageyama groans at him as he bites Hinata’s neck, and Hinata’s body is already responding for him, arching into the teeth grazing his neck and collarbone. Kageyama looks up at him through dark eyelashes as he continues to travel down Hinata’s body, licking and sucking on his way. Hinata laces his fingers into Kageyama’s hair and pulls him back up to his lips.

“You…Tobio, I’ve wanted you.. and this... for long enough,” Hinata says in between breaths. He brings them back together, hungry for more, hungry for all of it.

He spends the rest of that night worshipping Kageyama. The way his hands feel on his body, the way he says his name through moans. Hinata knows that by morning Kageyama will leave him again, so he holds onto him a little longer, a little tighter, making sure to leave marks wherever he can, as if to say _he’s mine_ to people he'll never see, to people who'll never know who he is, not yet.

  * _Always Yours_ by BANNERS



“'Cause I'm always yours

I'm always yours

Though we kiss into the distance

How could oceans come between us?

And when the lighthouse fires feel a world away

Then you just have to remember

That the dark won't last forever

I'm always yours

Lost in lonely time zones

In the middle of my night you're waking up

It feels like every road sign

Is a language I don't know

Takes me far away from home”

Hinata is determined to become an expert on time zones now that he’s separated by oceans and hours with Kageyama again. After their brief incandescent time spent together in Rio, the urgency for them to communicate daily is even stronger now. The problem is, they’re separated by a 12 hour time difference, so by the time Hinata is waking up and beginning his day, Kageyama is on the other side of the world getting ready for bed. They’re both determined to make this work though, and they each send updates throughout their respective days, usually ranging from how volleyball practice is going or a cool show they saw. Hinata thinks texting is fine, but he would much rather see those inquisitive blue eyes looking at him through his laptop. As long as he got to see him he’d be happy, so he shoots off a text.

[Hinata]: Hi i know you’re sleeping but when you wake up do you think we could facetime?

[Hinata]: don’t worry ill stay up no matter how late it is i just want to see you.

So Hinata leaves it at that for now, and continues to pedal around the hectic city, picking up games of beach volleyball and deliveries along the way. It’s getting quite irritating that everytime Hinata feels a vibration in his pocket his heart starts to race at the potential of it being a reply from Kageyama, but it’s usually just another delivery request. Eventually Hinata makes it back home and collapses onto his apartment couch. A brief smile graces his lips as he remembers their short and aggressive visit here in this tiny apartment. Hinata had never felt more in love than he had that night and as he laid there imagining Kageyama appearing at his apartment door again, his eyelids grew heavy and he drifted into sleep.

[Kageyama]: hey sure sorry i slept in today since practice was canceled

[Kageyama]: hinata…

[Kageyama]: ugh dumbass i thought you said you were gonna stay up

[Kageyama]: I’m just going to call you and wake you up i know you’ll be upset if i don’t

Hinata’s eyes crack open to a mostly dark living room, street lights throwing odd shadows on his walls. He’s pretty sure his phone is vibrating somewhere on the couch, so he blindly grabs around in the cushions until he feels it, answering without thinking.

Yawning and stretching Hinata answers, “Hello this is Hinata…”

“You fuckin’ dumbass Hinata, I know it’s you!?” That voice, _oh...OH no_. His earlier text mentioning how he’d stay up now flashes in his mind.

“Ahhh Kageyama, I’m sorry okay! I had a long day don’t be so grouchy.” He can practically hear the eye roll on the other end of the phone.

“Let me grab my laptop and I’ll facetime you right back.” And Kageyama just hangs up, _hopefully_ in agreement. Hinata heads to his room, sleep still closely gripping his subconscious. He gets cozy in bed and presses the call button on his laptop, and luckily Kageyama picks up on the first ring.

“So impatient, are we Kageyama?” Hinata jests with a lazy smile, just knowing he’s pushing his buttons. Kageyama just glares at him through the computer screen, but that just gives Hinata the opportunity to really look at him. He’s dressed comfortably, an oversized black hoodie that makes his indigo eyes pop even more than usual. Hinata wants to pinch himself, just to make sure it isn’t a dream that he’s finally seeing _his_ setter again.

“Quit staring at me. Tell me how's beach going?”

“Kageyama...we’re on Facetime and I haven’t seen you in months - let me stare. Anyways, beach is really good, I understand my balance and my ball control is so much better now.”

“Good, when you’re back here let’s put it to the test, I’ll toss to you.” And there’s the words Hinata loves to hear.

“Speaking of, how’s it been playing on the Adlers and setting to Ushijima and Hoshiumi?” Hinata asks despite how much he wishes it was him on a team with Kageyama again.

“Well Ushijima and I work well now since we were on the National team together, and Hoshiumi can really fly.” Kageyama keeps talking but Hinata turns his face into his pillow. _It should be me flying for you_ he thinks.

As much as Hinata is glad to see Kageyama, video chatting just makes the distance between them feel greater. They’re both making huge improvements on their own, but Hinata is considering counting down the days until he’s back in Japan, eager to ask for tosses from Kageyama again soon. The weight of the day is starting to rest on his shoulders again, especially since he’s laying in bed. His eyes flutter and close, and he’s resorting now to just “mhmming” or grumbling to Kageyama in his responses.

He realizes he could just hang up and go to sleep, but he also realizes that Kageyama could also hang up seeing that Hinata is basically asleep now. It seems neither of them want to let the other go again, as if they can fight the distance and time zones if they don’t.

Eventually though, sleep is beginning to claim Hinata and right before he succumbs to it’s heavy embrace he hears, “Goodnight Hinata, I love you,” and then the sound of the Facetime call ending echoes through his room and he falls asleep with a smile on his face.

Hinata wakes up in the morning with his laptop in bed with him. Smiling, he grabs his phone to thank Kageyama for the Facetime call but finds a text already waiting for him. The message settles somewhere in his chest, a warmth blooming through his whole body, and so he decides then to count down the days.

[Kageyama]: go fly out there for me today

  * _Gold_ by Years & Years



“Am I defined? oh

By the way they look at me

Will I be tried? oh

Will they take what I believe?

I shiver on the one I breathe for two

I give you what you want

I bend the truth

And everything's aflame, it's all aglow

I know that I can play that game, I fool them all”

A new jersey rests on Hinata’s shoulders, MSBY Black Jackals logo sitting just above his chest. He can hear his teammates down the hall, Bokuto loudly exclaiming how Akaashi is going to be at today’s match, and smiles to himself thinking of all the old teammates he’ll probably see today. It’s finally time for Hinata to show the world he deserves to be on the same level as Kageyama. Speaking of Kageyama, he knows just where he’ll run into him. So he takes off down the hall, Atsumu’s voice close behind, “oi Hinata I thought yer over the prematch bathroom nerves!” Hinata just waves him off with a laugh.

“Not going to have any bathroom issues today are you?”

And there he is, just as he was when they were in junior high, facing each other before going to battle. A dominant air seems to surround Kageyama, ever the elite King of the Court, but Hinata is going to keep on his promise today, one that’s been lingering for years.

“I’m going to win today,” he challenges with a fierce smile, and Kageyama is smirking back at him, excitement electrifying the air around them.

“Tobio, wouldja mind not pickin’ a fight with _our_ wing spiker,” Atsumu chides resting his arm on Hinata’s shoulder. Hinata just laughs while his two favorite people start bickering about who was picking a fight with who. As if this hallway wasn’t busy enough, Ushijima’s baritone voice cuts through the squabble.

“Don’t get in any fights, settle your differences on the court.”

Atsumu just wraps his arm around Hinata’s shoulder and guides him towards the court, leaving the Adlers behind. He’s aware of the relationship Hinata and Kageyama have since Hinata never stops talking about him, but Hinata knows Atsumu’s job first and foremost is to get them this win.

“Don’t worry, we’ll give Tobio a proper hello,” he says with a soft smile.

***

Hinata feels like lightning on the court, dashing from side to side, tricking those Adlers on the other side of the net. He can’t stop making almost feral eye contact with Kageyama, but it’s the pride in Kageyama’s eyes that makes Hinata feel like he’s the one being electrocuted.

It took years of work and others helping him see the view from the top, but today he truly understands that he’s done the title Kageyama gave him justice all on his own – he’s become a decoy for himself. It’s the smile on Kageyama’s face when Hinata beats him though that feels like the ultimate triumph. He realizes that maybe this is what love is for Hinata; volleyball yes...but specifically with _him_.

In the end, they did get to the top together, thankful for years of pushing each other to be the best. As Hinata’s hand meets Kageyama’s, new promises of taking on the world _together_ linger behind their gold and blue eyes while cheers from their former teammates ring through the crowd.

  * _you!_ by LANY



“Like a flower in the concrete

So beautiful and rare

You gave me hope when I was empty

Walked me through the fire, you were there

You're the sun to the moon

You're my ocean, painted blue

You, I'm nothing without you

(Without you, without you)”

Hinata stands in the parking lot amongst his new teammates, except everyone here is someone he’s played against or with before. These teammates who were at one point rivals will now stand on the court for the Japan National Team, eager to take on the 2020 Olympics together. Today they’re meeting in the training gym to receive their uniforms, and Hinata is just excited to have worked up to the point where he’s representing Japan, but it’s the fact that he made it here with Kageyama that means the world to him. Hinata is excited to cross this off his mental list of promises he has with Kageyama – _Made it to the top with his best friend_ – can now finally be checked as _done_.

“What number do ya think yer gonna be Omi-kun,” Atsumu asks Sakusa behind them as they walk over to the training area to receive their uniforms.

“I imagine you’re going to be number 20 again like you were previously on the National team Kageyama?” Hinata questions.

“Guess you’ll just have to wait and see.” Hinata sighs, _would he be number 21 like he is for MSBY?_

Lined up in no particular order, their head coach begins calling out names so they can go up and grab their uniforms.

“Wakatoshi Ushijima, number 1.”

“Kōtarō Bokuto, number 4.”

“Kōrai Hoshiumi, number 5.”

“Gao Hakuba, number 7.”

“Kageyama Tobio, number 9.” Hinata’s heart is racing.

“Hinata Shoyo, number 10.”

Hinata can’t hear the rest of the numbers being called while he goes up to grab his uniform. He turns back towards the lineup and makes eye contact with Kageyama and he watches his whole face soften taking in Hinata’s shocked expression. In this moment, Kageyama no longer feels like the King of the Court; he feels like the boy– _friend, partner_ – Hinata fell in love with all those years ago. Hinata returns to Kageyama’s side, tension thick in the air because Hinata just wants to ask him, “how?”

The rest of the team receives their uniforms and with some light chatter they eventually leave the gym and their coach just smiles back at Hinata and Kageyama still standing on the court, finally _alone_.

“Before you ask, yes I will toss to you...always.” Hinata laughs, unable to stop the tears of joy pooling in his eyes.

“Tobio...how did…the uniforms, the numbers!”

“Fly for me first Shoyo, and then I’ll explain.”

Hinata throws the ball up towards Kageyama, feet already moving off the floor to make it in time for their quick. He jumps. He soars. He spikes with perfect accuracy.

“One more.” And he’s flying again.

“One more!!” Hinata shouts and gravity is pulling him back down to the court but he looks over to find Kageyama down on one knee, a golden ring gleaming in the window light.

“Shoyo…a long time ago, my grandpa told me that if I got really good at volleyball, I would find someone better. Of course, I thought that was ridiculous at first since I was dead set on being the best all by myself. But then it’s like you fell out of the sky in our match in Junior High and I simply couldn’t take my eyes off of you. I really think I’ve been pulled into your orbit ever since that moment.” He takes a shaky breath.

“I don’t think I’ll ever be able to properly explain to you what you mean to me, what you did for me during our time at Karasuno. I thought I was never going to be accepted by a teammate again. I thought I was always going to feel alone, and then you ran into the gym, pointing at me in a declaration of war, but you trusted me Shoyo.” Tobio’s voice cracks but he continues.

“From the very beginning you blindly trusted that I would get the ball to you. That’s when your warmth first started to melt me. And then you said ‘I’m here!’ and it’s like I could hear my grandpa and fate laughing, as if to say ‘look he’s right there – your someone better is right there.’” Hinata can see tears going down Tobio’s cheeks.

“Tobio...I,” Hinata starts, but Tobio grabs his hand to stop him. He’s not done.

“You’re like the sun Shoyo, you’ve always been my sun and I want to be warmed by your rays for the rest of my life. So please, Shoyo, tell me; will you marry me?” Kageyama is breathing hard, a slight tremor wracking his body.

Hinata crashes into Tobio, knocking them back onto the court, tears spilling out of him like a waterfall.

“Yes, yes, a million times yes, Tobio,” Hinata declares holding Tobio’s face in his hands. “I’m nothing without you Tobio. I never want to be without you, and I may be your sun,” he breaks, tears streaming down his face, “but you’re my moon, always watching me, helping me shine, pulling me towards you like the moon pulls the tide.”

Tobio’s hands wrap around him, pulling him closer as they seal this new promise – on a volleyball court, of course, – their uniforms resting on the floor close by and Hinata brings his lips to Tobio’s. He’s in no rush to go back to their apartment. He’s fully content to stay here, just like this on this court, because he’s known for a long time that as long as he’s with Tobio, he’s home. So he continues to kiss him, hold him and love him, now as a ring – _his ring_ – glints in the light of the setting sun.

  * _Heaven_ by Cheat Codes



“When I'm lyin' in this bed with you

I'm in Heaven, ha, ha, Heaven

I'll do anything you want me to

For this Heaven, give me Heaven

Baby, you're my hallelujah

Baby, you're my hallelujah

When I'm lyin' in this bed with you

I'm in Heaven, ha, ha, Heaven”

A light breeze blows through the apartment window in the bedroom, rustling Hinata’s wild bed head. He opens his eyes slightly and finds familiar black hair within reach. Tobio’s chest is bare - rising and falling in a steady rhythm indicating he’s still asleep - and Hinata can’t help but wrap his arm around him. He uses Tobio as an anchor as he inches closer, fingers playing with the matching ring around Tobio’s neck as he settles in. He feels Tobio curve his body more towards Hinata’s, legs tangling together as they cling to the morning – and each other – for as long as they can.

Hinata opens his eyes to find the sun has moved more, and they’ve stayed in bed much longer than intended. He tilts his head up, expecting to find Tobio still asleep, but instead he meets blue eyes that seem to have an ocean of desire storming behind them. Hinata feels Tobio’s fingers tighten on his hips and knows exactly what he wants – and he’s never been one to deny Tobio what he wants, especially since he craves him too. Hinata peels himself from Tobio’s side, shifting instead to sit on top of him, moving his hips as he comes down on his lap. Tobio groans, deep and throaty. The sound of lingering sleep and desire mixes into the noises he makes. Hinata puts his mouth on Tobio’s, opening up for him as if he could swallow the sounds that he pulls from him with every slow measured thrust of his hips.

Hinata’s had enough, there’s too many clothes between them.

“Tob...,” Hinata moans but Tobio sits up bringing their chests together. Teeth biting into his neck, he licks his way to Hinata’s ear, and chills rise all over Hinata’s body.

“I’m not letting you win,” Kageyama says as he flips him over and looms above him. Hinata smirks and challenges him right back.

“Prove it.” And they collide, names spilling from each other’s lips over and over as the morning stretches into the afternoon. 

***

Hinata ambles out of bed and slips on whatever shirt is closest to him. He needs to cover up the new marks that now decorate his chest in case he needs to step out. This shirt stretches down to his thighs and he hears a soft giggle behind him from the bed.

“Yea I think this counts as a win for me.”

“Tobio,” Hinata winks, “we both know I was the winner today with how many times I made you cu–” His boxers hit him in the face.

“Oi shut up dumbass.”

“You liked it,” Hinata laughs, slipping his boxers on as he makes his way into their kitchen. Their new international team contracts are practically yelling at Hinata, a reminder that this little heaven they have now won’t last too much longer. Hinata grabs them from their resting place on their kitchen counter and pads his way back to their room.

“We should probably look over these today,” Kageyama pats the bed next to him.

“We might as well look together.”

The sounds of papers being flipped replace the recently very loud room, Hinata sighs and sets his contract down.

“So Rome huh, you gonna learn Italian?” Hinata giggles to himself, he just knows Tobio is going to struggle with it.

“Yes yes, we both know I’m not multilingual like you Shoyo.”

“At least we’ll only be four hours apart, we can actually FaceTime each other on the same day,” Hinata offers, but he knows they’re both thinking about the comforts they’ve found in this little place they call home.

He grabs the contract out of Tobio’s grip with a sigh. “You know what, enough of this. We can look over these tomorrow. For today let’s just enjoy our time together.”

They both have no intention of leaving their bed, or each other, so Hinata collapses into Tobio again. This time Hinata goes slower. He wants to savor every moment, every sound he pulls from Tobio, the way his name sounds like a prayer coming from Tobio’s mouth. And maybe this is heaven, Hinata thinks as he watches the light turn golden in their room.

“Want to go play for a bit?”

Hinata smiles, “toss to me?” Yeah, _this is definitely heaven._

******

It’s another humid summer day in Sao Paulo, Hinata wipes the sweat from his forehead while he bikes through the city towards his training center. A song comes on shuffle through his headphones, and he smiles. It’s one from his playlist of Tobio. _Infinity_ by Jaymes Young keeps him company as he gets closer to the gym and the memory starts coming back to Hinata. Looking back, it’s as if he’s back in that apartment in Rio, Tobio standing at his door soaking wet from the rain.

[Shoyo]: i have another song to send you

[Tobio]: oh yea? What memory is it this time?

[Shoyo]: you’ll have to wait till we facetime later. I gotta go to practice.

[Tobio]: I’ll be waiting.

[Shoyo]: you always have been ;)

Hinata finishes practice and rushes home. The nostalgia of it all is actually funny. Here they are again, separated by oceans, staring at each other through screens. Hinata turns the song on softly in the background and he dives into the memory. Tobio just listens; he’s always silent during these moments, like he’s reliving it through Hinata’s eyes. Hinata finishes the memory and both of them have a hint of pink on their cheeks recalling that night they spent together.

Hinata absentmindedly plays with the ring around his neck. “One more month.”

“Mhmm, one more month and I’m going to beat you,” Tobio attests.

Hinata just laughs, “Sure Tobio, how well did that work out for you last time?”

They talk for hours, until Hinata can see the exhaustion start to leak into Tobio’s mannerisms.

“Tobio you should go to sleep. That’ll put you one sleep closer to seeing me in person again.” Tobio looks up at him, and his expression softens.

“Shoyo...let’s,” he takes a deep breath, “let’s add more songs to that playlist of yours okay?” Hinata stares at those blueberry eyes on the other side of the world. “Starting with this first.” He’s holding up the ring around his neck, smiling at him through the camera.

Hinata’s hands fumble with the chain around his neck, tears pricking in his eyes. He grabs the ring and holds it up for Tobio.

“Yeah Tobio, I’d really love that.” An older song comes on shuffle in the background, it’s words resonating with this exact moment. The tears threaten to pour out of his eyes as he makes a mental note to add this to the playlist later. He says goodnight to Tobio and falls to his bed, the lyrics of the song wrapping him in familiarity.

_“You are, you are the love of my life.”_

Then Hinata smiles; he realized long ago that Tobio was like a song he couldn’t get enough of, and he’s going to chase his melody for the rest of his life.

***

  * _Mirrors_ by Justin Timberlake



“It's like you're my mirror

My mirror staring back at me

I couldn't get any bigger

With anyone else beside of me

And now it's clear as this promise

That we're making two reflections into one

'Cause it's like you're my mirror

My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me”

**Playlist of You**

11 Songs

Duration: 43 min//Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I'd also love to give a shoutout to the group of friends I've made via a very sweet HQ discord. Thank you all for being so supportive and sweet every day!!
> 
> If you want to come chat with me on twitter, you can find me here: [fireheart_AW](https://twitter.com/fireheart_aw)
> 
> Thank you all for reading my fic.


End file.
